Tu linda sonrisa
by danyzza
Summary: Porque ella era hermosa sobre todo con una linda sonrisa en su cara. Noruega x nyo Dinamarca


Hola: acá vengo con una historia con una pareja un tanto inusual, pero antes haré un par de aclaraciones de nombres:

Michaela es el nombre que encontré para Nyo Dinamarca.

Madeline es el nombre de Nyo Canadá.

Govert es el nombre de Holanda.

Alice es Nyo Italia del norte.

Los nombres femeninos los saqué en una página de Devianart, y los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

~~~~~~~~N&amp;D~~~~~~~~

**Tu linda sonrisa.**

Le miró nuevamente de reojo, mientras ella atendía con esa sonrisa tan confiada y arrogante; su pelo rubio y largo que en este momento estaba recogido (pero sabía que apenas lo soltaba era un desastre, totalmente indomable) le encantaba, al igual que sus ojos azules claros como el mar en calma iluminado por el sol, y ese maquillaje sobrio que contrastaba con el lápiz labial rojo que siempre solía llevar.

Ambos trabajan para una multitienda gigante en la sección de deportes, trabajaban medio tiempo por sus estudios: ella era dos mayor que él e iba en cuarto año de leyes, mientras que él en segundo de ciencias sociales.

\- ¡Hey Lukas! - Michaela gritó volviéndolo a la realidad – necesito estos pero en 38 – le mostró unas zapatillas - ¿Podrías ir por ellos?

Con un asentimiento fue a la parte trasera de la tienda en busca del número correcto de las zapatillas, adentro se encontró con Madeline haciendo el inventario.

\- Hola Lukas – saludó dulcemente la chica.

\- Hola Mad – respondió.

Mientras buscaba lo pedido pensaba el porqué no le podía gustar alguien como la chica a su lado, dulce, tranquila, callada, intuitiva e inteligente. En cambio Michaela era arrogante, no tenía tacto con nada, era ruidosa y ni pensar cuando estaba ebria.

\- Mi hermano y yo pensábamos ir a _"Ruido",_ ¿Quieres unirte? Michaela vendrá y varios de los chicos de otras secciones también.

\- Si, seguro.

"_Ruido"_ era un local de música alternativa bastante concurrida por universitarios, que eran la mayoría de los que trabajaban en el lugar. Vendían buena cerveza a buen precio y música en vivo los fines de semana. No era que a él le gustara hacer vida social, pero debía de cuidar a la danesa que solía meterse en problemas cada cinco segundos; a veces dudaba de que fuera mujer por la forma en que era capaz de derribar a hombres realmente grandes, solo había que verle pelear con su primo Berwald para darse cuenta de aquello, de hecho, si no fuera por su prominente busto, pensaría que... sacudió su cabeza fuertemente mientras volvía con el pedido para la chica.

\- -N&amp;D -

Como siempre el ambiente era bastante prendido, se sentaron en la última mesa y pidieron varias columnas (es como un tubo gigante y en la parte inferior tiene un grifo por donde se saca la cerveza, es de entre 2 – 3 litros y por lo mismo bastante alta), la conversación partió suave, luego Govert sacó uno de sus famosos cigarrillos. Él decidió no consumir porque Michaela ya se veía bastante intoxicada, y de varias maneras. En cualquier momento comenzaría a buscar pleito o a algún hombre que le llamase la atención.

Pronto la mayoría estaba en la pista de baile, mientras que los mas bebidos estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa tratando de recomponerse un poco. A pesar de que él no estaba muy bebido, decidió quedarse ahí y seguir consumiendo vodka, tal vez si seguía así terminaría como los demás, pero eso era algo que no le importaba.

Michaela estaba unos metros más allá bailando esa horrible música de moda junto a un tipo bastante fornido y alto. Le molestaba verla ahí, tan feliz y alegre, dirigiéndole su linda sonrisa a ese imbécil. Unos metros más allá Alice bailaba cómodamente con Ludwig; ella era una chica bastante enérgica, casi igual que Michaela, pero nunca se metía en problemas y siempre pasaba tiempo con su novio. Se sacudió la cabeza, no es que pensara que la danesa no fuera suficiente para él, era solo que ella parecía un alma demasiado libre como para si quiera sugerir algo, tal vez también se debía a que ella siempre le llamaba peque y le hacía sentir totalmente distanciado en el ámbito amoroso cuando lo llamaba así, no solo porque ella era más alta por unos centímetros, si no que también por la edad.

Tres horas más tarde, su vista ya era borrosa y le había perdido el rastro a la chica. Tal vez estaría en un baño con alguien... la idea le enfermaba. Se puso de pie para buscarla y decirle un par de cosas, pero a penas dio unos pasos tropezó. Era obvio que estaba en un estado de ebriedad bastante avanzado. No logró avanzar más cuando alguien lo jaló fuera de la disco. Desde ahí su mente se vio claramente borrada.

~~~~~~~~ N&amp;D ~~~~~~~~

Despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que le llegaban directo al rostro. Abrió los ojos con pereza, pestañeando repetidas veces para aclarar su vista. Lo primero que notó fue que el techo de la habitación tenía dibujos de mariposas en él, definitivamente ese no era su techo, ni su pieza ni su cama. Arrugando el entrecejo se sentó en la cama y siguió mirando al rededor: paredes rojas, llenas de posters de bandas de metal, un escritorio en un rincón lleno de libros que se veían voluminosos y gastados. El resto de la pieza era un desorden, ropa tirada por todas partes, ropa femenina... sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver esa parte de la escena que se presentaba delante de sí, luego miró a su lado: pelo largo enmarañado, cuerpo desnudo y finas curvas... tragó grueso, no podía ser, no recordaba nada de eso, se miró a si mismo, notando que también estaba desnudo. La chica comenzó a removerse a su lado, ¡Dios, que no despierte justo ahora! A toda marcha se puso de pie, tratando de olvidar el dolor de cabeza, y buscó su ropa por todas partes.

\- ¿Lukas? - fue como un susurro, pero le paralizó como si le gritaran. Miró a la chica que parecía estar bastante angustiada – yo...

\- Lo siento – se adelantó a disculparse – no tengo idea de qué pasó. Estaba muy ebrio, supongo que ambos.

\- Yo no lo estaba tanto... - nunca la había visto tan insegura de sí – yo te traje acá, aprovechando tu estado... pero al final... al final no puede – bajó la vista – puedes odiarme si quieres, esta es mi culpa.

\- ¿Por qué? - aún se sentía fuera de lugar, necesitaba esclarecer todo.

\- Me gustas... pero siempre eres tan frío y distante que ya no sabía que más hacer para llamar su atención.

Un poco impulsado por la confesión de Michaela y otro tanto por los nervios se sentó en la cama al lado de ella. Parecía que ella iba a llorar en cualquier instante, le acarició el pelo para llamar su atención y le dio un beso en los labios, sonriendo un poco, causando en la chica una gran sonrisa, como esa que le encantaba tanto ver, pero esta era mejor que cualquiera, porque iba dirigida a él, porque sus ojos brillaban inusualmente como el océano, porque estaba sin pizca de maquillaje, y él pensaba que esa imagen, completada por su pelo aún más desordenado de lo habitual era la imagen más hermosa que hubiera visto antes. Era toda una imagen maravillosa de ver y no quería compartirla.

Ambos se acercaron al otro y se dieron un suave beso en los labios, sellando así una promesa y diciéndose miles de cosas que no querían hablar en voz alta. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Lukas se volvió a recostar y la danesa se posicionó en su pecho para dormir un rato más, esta vez ambos libres de preocupaciones y de secretos sin decir.


End file.
